


Because They Can't Sleep

by Writcraft



Series: Tomlinshaw: 50 Reasons [1]
Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Insomnia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/pseuds/Writcraft
Summary: Reason One:Louis can't sleep. Nick helps.





	Because They Can't Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pillarboxred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillarboxred/gifts).



> The first part of my [Tomlinshaw: 50 Reasons Series](https://writsgrimmyblog.tumblr.com/post/162514412500/tomlinshaw-50-reasons-series-after-finishing-my). This is a series of short Tomlinshaw one shots. They are not set in the same universe, although it's possible a couple of the fics might end up being connected, depending on the prompts. If you would like to give me reasons for Nick and Louis to fall into bed together please do send me a message on Tumbr at [writsgrimmyblog](https://writsgrimmyblog.tumblr.com/) and I'll add it to the list. Thanks to everyone who has given me suggestions so far, I already have some awesome prompts which I can't wait to fill.
> 
> Thanks to the lovely [akai-coat](http://akai-coat.tumblr.com/) for the first prompt, because they can't sleep.

It’s one of those nights where the shadows move over the walls and take on unfamiliar shapes as they edge closer to Louis, their fingers creeping towards the bed. They fill the coat hanging on the wardrobe until it takes on human form and Louis holds his breath, waiting for it to move. It’s as if something’s watching him. Something unseen that only comes out at night when Louis can’t sleep. The world is so still. There’s hardly a whisper outside and it’s one of those hot, muggy summer nights that makes Louis restless. His head throbs and it’s a sure sign there’s going to be a thunderstorm soon. The only sound in the house is the familiar _knock, knock_ of pipes which gurgle and tap restlessly as the house responds with hollow echoes.

Louis kicks off the sheets and pulls up the internet on his phone. He spends a few minutes checking emails he doesn’t have any interest in replying to, before scrolling through old pictures of the band. He studies pictures of the boy he used to be and tries to pinpoint that moment when everything changed. He can just about see it at the edge of a swallowed back insult, just about find it on the corner of a not-quite-there smile. 

“Can’t sleep?” Nick rustles beside Louis, turning onto his back. He sounds wide awake. As if he’s been watching the shadows edge closer, too.

“Nope.” Louis switches off his phone after closing down the screen full of photographs that make him feel disconnected from himself. “Too quiet.”

“Don’t like it when the dogs aren’t here.” Nick shifts onto his side and watches Louis, propped on his elbow and looking down at him. 

“You give them shit when they keep you awake with their snoring.”

“Still. Miss them when they’re gone.” Nick traces the words of Louis’ tattoo with his finger. His breath is warm on Louis’ skin and he smells like toothpaste. Minty fresh. “They’ll be back tomorrow.”

“Good.” Louis breathes out into the night. He looks at Nick whose face is contoured by the shadows and the barely-there light from the window. “Miss them too.”

“You spoil them.” Nick doesn’t sound like he minds and he’s a fine one to talk. He dips his head and replaces his finger with his lips, kissing a soft line along Louis’ collarbone. “Can’t sleep either.”

“No?” Arousal pulls low in Louis’ belly and heats his skin as Nick places slow kisses just above his collarbone, up to his neck. “Count some sheep.”

“I have. Made it up to three hundred and four.”

Louis grins at that because Nick’s definitely lying. He couldn’t count to ten without getting distracted. “That’s a lot of sheep.”

“I think they might have been dogs at one stage. Better than sheep.”

“Dogs that look like pigs,” Louis says.

“The best dogs.”

“Best dog.” Louis shivers when Nick’s kisses trail a bit low, his lips skirting over Louis’ nipples and his teeth grazing Louis’ skin. “Nicholas.”

“Mmm?”

“That’s not helping me sleep.”

“Thought it might be relaxing.” Nick smiles against Louis’ skin, wide and warm. He licks Louis’ belly button, his head buried in Louis’ stomach now. He’s ridiculous. He’s a ridiculous human and Louis adores him relentlessly which probably makes Louis just as daft. Louis strokes his fingers through Nick’s hair, giving it light tug.

“It’s not. Not relaxing. It’s distracting. Lost count of those sheep.”

“You weren’t counting sheep. You were looking at cats on the internet.”

“Wasn’t.” Louis swallows. “I was on Twitter. Posted about your knob.”

Nick snorts, his breath a warm _huff_ on Louis’ belly. Louis is definitely hard now. Nick’s fingers on his thigh don’t help with that. “Complimentary, I hope?”

“Always.” Louis gives Nick’s hair another light tug. “Said it was very pretty.”

“It’s not _pretty_.” Nick looks up, offended. His cheeks dimple and he looks soft and fuzzy in the darkness with his hair free from the gazillion products he uses. “Take that back.”

“Fine. I said it was ugly. Horrible. I don’t like it one bit.”

Nick bites Louis on the stomach. Just lightly but it’s enough to make Louis’ breath leave his parted lips with a ragged gasp. “You love it.”

“Your cock?”

“If you like.” Nick presses his hot palm against Louis’ cock which strains against his cotton boxers. “Perhaps the other bits, too.” He sounds hopeful and hesitant and it’s a lot, the way Nick blinks at him in the darkness with that tentative smile.

“Yeah. The other bits too. All of them.” Louis can’t help it if he sounds a bit choked. _Love_. It’s a big word and he’s not completely used to saying it to Nick yet. Not used to the way his chest swells with it, the way it makes him ache with want. He hates it when he can’t sleep. It makes him clingy as fuck and Nick knows it. 

“Want to do stuff?” Nick squeezes his hand around Louis. “Want me to?”

“Please.” Louis does. God, he really, really does. The shadowy coat on the wardrobe is just a jacket. The moving, unseen things are still there in the darkness but Nick’s voice keeps them at bay. “Suck me off?”

“Always so demanding.” Nick doesn’t sound bothered. He sounds pleased and he slides Louis’ boxers off, dumping them on the floor as he rummages around in the drawer on his side of the bed before settling between Louis’ legs. “You’re so easy for a blow job.”

“Who isn’t?” Louis puts his hand back in Nick’s hair. _Easy for you,_ he thinks. _So, so into you_. It reminds him of the song. Ariana. _A little less conversation and a little more touch my body_.

“Good point.” Nick kisses the tip of Louis’ cock. It’s so stupid and it shouldn’t make need crawl through Louis. Nick tongues over him. Tastes the length of Louis. It’s like he’s worshipping the most intimate parts of Louis with his tongue and his kisses. Nick gets like this, sometimes. There are nights – and moments during the day – where he gets straight into it and swallows Louis down until Louis pulses and shudders through a fast, furious orgasm. Tonight it’s lazier. More about shallow sucking, kisses and Nick licking slow stripes over Louis’ cock. It makes Louis squeeze his hands into fists and shift and squirm in place. Bloody Nick. 

“Tease.”

“Me?” Nick’s shameless, smiling with his lips on Louis’ cock. “Never.”

“Stop it. It's driving me mental.”

“Ask nicely, darling.”

Louis still doesn’t like asking for the things he wants and Nick knows it so he huffs out his _please_ through gritted teeth. It does the trick. Nick takes Louis into his throat in a way Louis still hasn’t quite mastered without feeling like he’s going to throw up all over Nick’s stomach. Dead sexy, that. 

Nick works over Louis’ cock with expert ease and it makes Louis hot and jealous all at the same time. Hot because it’s so good. Jealous because it speaks to years of experience before Louis. Years of Nick fucking his way around town when he should have been fucking Louis. When Nick’s slick finger slides into Louis it steals his breath from his lungs and all thoughts of the past when Nick and Louis weren’t _Nick and Louis_ slide from Louis’ head. He lets himself drop back on the pillow, giving Nick the best access he can and sliding both hands into Nick’s hair. He’s not pushing like Nick does when he gets sucked off. Nick likes to press Louis down and control his movements. He’s rough and he pushes into Louis’ mouth with sharp jerks of his hips and Louis _loves it_. When Nick blows Louis, he still takes charge. He controls Louis’ pleasure and Louis loves that too.

Nick adds another finger and fucks Louis slowly, languid like the night. There’s no rush. They’re in bed, they don’t have to be anywhere and their next meeting is with the morning. Nick takes his time and curls his fingers, pulling back and sliding over Louis up and down as his saliva makes Louis slick. Desire burns through Louis. He pushes into Nick’s throat and tugs his hair.

“Wait.”

Nick pulls back and Louis takes a moment to catch his breath. He wants to kiss away Nick’s worried frown.

“Everything okay, love?”

“Yeah, just. Don’t want to finish like that.” Louis still feels restless, still wide awake. Nick’s doing all the work.

“Okay.” Nick stretches out, turning his head so he can watch Louis. His cheeks are pink. “Want to go on top?”

Louis licks his lips, his mouth dry. They don’t do that much, but he loves it – loves it – when Nick lets him. When Nick wants him to.

“You want me to?”

Nick raises his eyebrows at Louis and gives him that familiar smile. The one that makes Louis want to hold onto him until everything else stops and it's just him and Nick and nothing hurts. “I want _you_. Don’t much care how.”

“Okay.” Louis grabs the lube and shifts, straddling Nick. He puts his hands on Nick’s belly and lets his fingers travel along the slight curve of Nick’s belly. “Hiya.”

“Hi.” Nick smiles, soft and fond. “Not what I meant, love.”

“I know.” Louis leans in for a kiss. “What I want though. It’s okay?”

“’Course it is.” Nick runs his hands down Louis’ back and it feels as though Louis is finally anchored in place, finally home. “Always.”

“Well then. Stop complaining.” Louis smiles against Nick’s lips and laughs when Nick gives his backside a pinch. “Idiot.”

“I am a bit.” Nick lets Louis get himself ready, watches and groans low in his throat as Louis slicks his cock. They don’t use condoms anymore. Not after a romantic trip to get themselves tested when Louis wore a million layers of clothing and shoved his baseball cap down so far on his face Nick said made him look like a right tit. 

Louis positions himself and Nick, sliding down when he’s ready. The stretch is intense like it always is. There’s the moment of _wait, stop, too much_ but it passes after a minute. Louis likes that sharpness. Likes the dull ache fucking Nick leaves afterwards and the way Nick winks at him from across the room when Louis shifts in his seat. _Nick_. God, it’s too much sometimes. All just a bit too much. Louis wouldn’t change it for the world.

He begins to move. He uses his thigh muscles and lets his legs do the work, instead of his hands. He slides and rocks and grinds until Nick’s eyes shutter closed even as he tries to keep them open. He pushes them both measured and steady, fast then slow again. He knows it’s maddening like that. Knows how it aches and thrums but he doesn’t care. He needs it to last. He wants to take his time with it – wants it to be slow, steady, heady. He slicks his hand and slides it over his cock after a while. So close. So, so close. He makes Nick open his eyes and they watch each other in the darkness as the shadows shift and move around them. Nick murmurs Louis’ name and the shadows stay where they are. When Nick touches Louis even the lightest slide of his fingers burns Louis’ skin and he shouts – actually _shouts_ when he comes. He doesn’t do that much. He usually chokes it back and swallows his pleasure as he tries to steady his racing heart. This time he lets himself be heard. It’s still stuttery, gruff and bitten-off but it’s louder than usual and letting go of the sound helps the tension ebb from his body. 

“Nick.” Louis slides off Nick and tugs him closer. “Come here, will you?”

Nick comes willingly, fitting into the space Louis makes for him. The space Nick fits, just right. Louis slicks his hand again and wraps his hand around Nick’s cock, pulling his orgasm from him until Nick murmurs Louis’ name into his neck. 

“Thanks,” Nick says. Like Louis just gave him a bunch of flowers.

“Shut up,” Louis replies. He kisses Nick to take any sting out of the words. They kiss for a long time, until Louis’ eyelids begin to droop and the darkness feels less oppressive. 

“Night, Louis.” Nick kisses Louis’ forehead and his lips linger. Then he kisses Louis’ nose because Nick’s weird and he’s cuddly and sweet after an orgasm, his guard down.

“Night, Nick.” Louis gives Nick a kiss on the lips. Smacks them together and holds Nick's cheeks lightly in his hands. _Mwah_. It makes Nick laugh and tickle him in the sides.

Nick tugs the duvet over them both and turns on his side, his back to Louis.

“Lou?” Nick’s voice is thick and heavy with sleep. “Are you happy?”

“Big question, Nicholas.” Louis shifts closer to Nick, breathing him in. “Happy with you. Always happy with you.”

“Want it to be all the time,” Nick says. He moves back against Louis, obviously keen to be the little spoon for the night. “Happy all the time.”

“Getting there,” Louis says. The first rays of sunlight filter into the room and the tentative morning sunlight fights against the shadows. It’s only early, but Louis thinks he can already feel their warmth on his skin. He closes his eyes and this time the syllables don’t tremble and break as he presses his words against Nick’s hot skin. “Getting there.”

_Fin_


End file.
